Flesh to Metal (Private RP)
Plot Asonja has been kidnapped...again! Nobody in the Nimagi Freedom Fighters know of his disappearance except for one. She is determined to get him back to see the light again, except she wont be able to recognize him anymore. Characters Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther RP Act I Asonja walked alone in the forest near the base. He had a knife in hand, taking a cautious walk. He looked around, hearing a few bushes rustling. A half of a head popped out of the bushes, it's ears twitching. "So.. What's with the knife?" She asked. "Im just cautious." He states. "You'll never know what happens in Midnight" "Sounds like a threat.. But, seriously. Are you just wanting to be alone right now?" The head asked, poking her head all the way out now. "Well...I guess you could put it that way. Im not feeling so well right now. Just woke up from a nightmare and I dont want to go back to sleep..." He muttered. Finally, the figure stood up, her tail swaying. "Well, if that's the case, I'll let you have your peace, Asonja." "Okay. No hard feelings?" He says, half-smiling. He put his knife away for a moment. "No hard feelings. And.. Sorry for following you." Raven murmured, and leapt away, leaping from tree to tree. He nodded, muttering. "I dont really mind if you follow me. At least I know that you're here to keep me safe..." He continued to walk. After 30 minutes, the female figure heard a yelp and noisy bush-rustling. No other noise followed after that. Immediately, Raven stopped her tree leaping. Unfortunately, the weak branch she was on gave away, and she landed on the ground with a thud. After a few moments, everything vanished, and she blacked out. She woke up the following morning, shaking her head and looking around frantically. "Asonja..? Asonja, where'd you go?!" She shouted as she ran towards where she had seen him last. There was no sign. The only clue that Asonja left behind was his knife and cross necklace. He wouldnt leave these objects behind, even if he did run off somewhere. "Who did this,,?" She murmured as she crouched down. "It's none of my enemies styles, except.." Raven shuddered. "No..." She whispered, and immediately snatched the knife and necklace and ran towards the base hangar. "Axel's SO going to kill me for this..!" She yelled as she climbed into his (X37 Phoenix..? I dunno) and started it. "Greenville, Greenville, Greenvile.. But how could they have taken him to Greece?!" She muttered. Meanwhile in Greece, Asonja was put in a tube with green liquid as he was being analyzed. The scientists were building a metal body similar to Asonja's in every-way possible. "EÍnai téleio, giatros.." An assistant murmured happily in Greek. He tugged on a taller man with a hooked nose and brown hair. The man simply grinned, looking at the tube. "Let us hope so, Fema." Raven put her feet up on top of the plane controls. "Welp, autopilot, do your stuff.. Greece is a long way from Nimagi, that's sure.." She muttered. For some reason, there was a button that had a sticky note saying "Use only when Pilot is hungry" in what seems to be Zikuto's writing. Somehow he got on this aircraft, installed whatever this button does, and left. Either way, it was tempting to press. Meanwhile back in the lab, one of the assistants was writing down some notes on Asonja's body in the tube. "Sir, his blood temperature's increasing rapidly!" He says, in English but with a Greek Accent. It made him like a bad English speaker. "Do I look scared, Ramollo? No. We have no need for the real body, we simply need our.. Creation." He smiled. "But if you must, do what you need to do save the body.." The tall man replied. Raven stared at the button. After a few minutes, she couldn't help it, and pushed the button. She was feeling pretty hungry, anyways. The dash board opened up and Raven's favorite food popped out, perfectly made. How and why did Zikuto get this right? The assistant sighed and lowered his temperature back to normal. He continued taking notes and help assembling the 'creation'. Raven stared at the Caesar Salad. "H-How did he..? No, Caesar is just common.. There's no way he.." She stopped as she saw the way the leaves were picked. And without a second to spare, she started eating the salad immediately. It tasted so sweet than anyone could possibly prepare. Even the most professional cooks would be filled with envy. If Zikuto made this, then he'd be the best cook in all of Mobius. Meanwhile, the assistant went to the main scientist. "Sir, look at these readings." He hands him a clipboard with written notes. "Asonja has a secret ability known as 'Fire Weilding'. If we can tap into that hidden power in this metal body, he could be unstoppable!" "Is that so..? Well, then. I must say, good work. We shall establish this in his new body, and surely, as you say, he will be unstoppable." The scientist replied. He nodded, and went to Asonja's body and inserted some needles to extract the power from him and he connected the creation with it. "There! In just a few hours, the transaction will be completed, sir!" Asonja's body started to twitch in the tube. His heart rate started to increase, and the assistant went back to fix the issue. It doesnt seem to be working. It was just getting worse. The main scientist, grit his teeth. "If you're studying is finished, dispose of the body." He growled at the assistant. Meanwhile, on the X37 Phoenix.. Raven made sure the ship was set to autopilot. Once she had checked more then twice, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. When she woke, she glanced outside the glass. Quickly, she landed the ship and climbed out. Looking around, she started sprinting towards a pile of ruins nearby. Once there, she looked at the broken pillars. Twelve in all. After a moment of thinking, she shouted: "Z, H, P, H, D, P, A, A, A, H, A, A, H, D!" For a minute, everything was silent. Then the ground opened up, and a elevator sprang out. Raven slowly walked forward, and went into the elevator. The assistant nodded after fixing the issue. He then continued to work on the creation, which was almost done. "We'll be ready in 10 minutes, sir!" "Excellent." The main scientist grinned. "Sir, someone has breeched the entrance! They're making their way here, sir!" A woman at a surveillance computer shouted. "And what person has dared step foot here?" The main scientist growled as he stalked over to the woman. "Er.. A cat of some sort, sir. Black hair and black and neon green vest. Is she one of your creations?" The woman replied. The scientist grit his teeth. "So it seems Fionna has finally come home at last. Unlock the doors, I want to see her when she tries to burst in!" "Yes sir, of course.." She said, and went over and unlocked the double doors. The assistant covered the completed creation under a blanket. When Raven came in, she saw Asonja in a tube with needles in him, etc etc. Raven stopped, and stared. She didn't have much time to though, when the main scientist walked in front of her, blocking him from view. "So.. You've come back, have you..?" He said, bending over to be eye level with her. She clenched her fists, glaring at him. "Dr. Martin.. It's been a while. Surely we do not need an Introduction. Now, cutting to the chase; Give me my friend back." The assistant (who actually appeared new), tried taking Asonja's body out of the tube carefully to dispose of it while she was distracted. Like an idiot, Raven didn't notice, and continued to glare at Dr. Martin. The assistant successfully took Asonja out of the tube. Raven did hear something behind Dr. Martin though. "Shoot...I gotta scram...!" He muttered, looking for a place to hide. Raven stepped away from Dr. Martin, and looked at the assistant. "Huh? Hey- Where'd Asonja go?! You asshole, give him back!" She snarled, and leapt at the assistant. "GAH!" He got trampled, letting go on the limp Asonja. He had no clothes on, and had some green water liquid around him. He showed no signs of breathing. She stared in horror. "What have you done to him, you bastard?!" She yelled, whirling around to face the assistant. He put his hands up, shaking a bit. "H-h-he's just unconscious! I-I-I was doing what Dr. Martin told me to do!" "You idiot, you breathe when you're unconscious!"" She snarled, unsheathing her claws. He jumped a bit. "T-t-there's probably liquid in his lungs, how am I supposed to know?!" He freaks out, waving his arms about. He ran off into a room, locking the door as quickly as he could.